Disease
Symbol: On the picture but without the DNA CS: On the picture It costs 900 gems, it is a Superior Element Passive Effect The attacks will just take away the health from the victim * Damage - Very High * Defense - Above Average * Speed - Fast Spells Ailment Blast "User fires a red bullet if it hits somebody, they will lose health overtime for a short period of time" * Ailment blast is a fast projectile spell, the bullet will look like a spiral, the bullet is big. * The blast will deal 150 dmg per second, it will last for 3 seconds, however, if other players are very close to your victim, they lose 50 health per second for 3 seconds, it consumes 250 mana and has a 4 second cooldown Curing Pulse "User encages him/herself in a blue ball which will heal the user overtime" * Curing Pulse is a healing spell, which the user will be inside a light blue ball which will heal 50 health per second, it will last for 5 seconds, being inside this ball will protect you from burn damage. * Instead of showing the red biohazard symbol, it will show a light blue potion symbol instead, it consumes 350 mana and has a 15 second cooldown. Biohazard Aura "User will be surrounded in a red circle which will follow the user and if the victims touches the circle, they lose health overtime" * Biohazard Aura is a Shielding spell, the user will be surrounded in a medium sized red circle if the enemies are in the circle, they lose 20-30 health per second if they are in the circle. * The circle will follow the user and charging this spell will only make the circle bigger, the circle will last for 10 seconds before fading away, it consumes 375 mana and has a 7 second cooldown Contagious Firing "The user's spells will become infectious which if any spell hits a victim, the victim will lose alot of health overtime" * Contagious Firing is a Body Transformation spell which if used, a floating red Biohazard symbol floats above the user's head, while the symbol is still there, all of your attacks except the ultimate will make them lose 75 healt per second for 2 seconds * The symbol will float above the user's head for 15 seconds, it consumes 500 mana and has a 90 second cooldown Bio Resonance "User will shoot a big crimson ball which will zap victims in a large radius if they are in the radius and victims who are zapped will lose alot of health overtime" * Bio Disorderment is the ultimate which the user fires a large red ball which will zap nearby players, the range is medium-large sized, if the victim/s are zapped, they lose 110 health per second for 6 seconds * The orb will be transparent and an electric effect will happen at the middle, if you are zapped, you are blinded with a red screen, and you are stunned, it consumes 1000 mana and has a 120 second cooldown